


Reunited

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint Barton X Reader - Freeform, F/M, clint barton x plus size reader, clint barton x you - Freeform, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997
Summary: [Y/N] is reunited with the love of her life again





	Reunited

_*Tap Tap*_

 

 

The sound made you jump the second you hat walked out of your bedroom, you turned your head to the side and stared out of the window. Besides the pouring rain, there was nothing in front of your window and it made you sigh. “My mind tricking me again” you huffed to yourself before closing the bathroom door behind you and slowly making your way to the closet.

 

You let out a long sigh while slipping on a fresh pair of underwear and an oversized shirt, ready to call it a day. Your heart was beating heavily in your chest as you silently wondered how long it would take you to get used to this new life.

 

You had lost your whole family after the events in Wakanda, one titan had been able to ruin yours and everybody’s life with just a snap of his fingers. Your whole family had disintegrated in the middle of a relaxing afternoon and that was the second your life had ended. The pain you had been feeling ever since was indescribable and it made it so hard for you to move away to another city.

 

Leaving your home town was the most heartbreaking thing you did but you couldn’t wake up another day and realize that you were all alone. Your closest friends and family not existing anymore, making your biggest fear come true: loneliness. When you moved away, you thought that leaving behind the memories of your loved ones would work but seeing that the people in the new city were dealing with the same thing didn’t make the aching pain in your heart disappear.

 

“When will this stop?” you mumbled to yourself while wiping the tears away and turning around, ready to plunge onto your bed and forget about your misery for a few hours. You sniffled and wiped the tears away while walking over to the bed. You drew the sheets back and were about to climb onto it when another tap at your window made you jump and tumble backwards, a black figure standing in front of it.

 

Your heart dropped to the pit of your stomach once you squinted your eyes and realized that _he_ was standing outside your window. You let out a shaky breath and swallowed hard while trying to calm down your pounding heart. _He_ tapped his index finger against the glass and patiently waited for your reaction.

 

“W-What…” you stuttered while walking over to the window with shaky legs, your body was still having a reaction response and you didn’t know when it would end. With trembling fingers, you opened the window and quickly stumbled back when _he_ quickly climbed inside your room, a few rain droplets hitting you before _he_ closed the window behind him and then finally faced you.

 

“Clint…” your weak voice whispered while you watched your ex-boyfriend and love of your life remove his wet jacket and drop it to the floor, his eyes gazing intensely into your eyes. He clenched his jaw but you saw the love and pain clouding his beautiful eyes. Without a word, you slowly lifted your hands and tried to cup his cheeks but he hummed in disapproval and shook his head, making your stomach churn as you knew what he meant with it.

 

“Clint, I-I” you cleared your throat but couldn’t form the rest of your sentence as the tears brimmed your eyes and blurred your vision. The memories of the two of you being happy flashing past your eyes while your heart clenched painfully in your chest.

 

“You had my heart” your ex-boyfriend began, the sound of his voice sending a shiver down your spine as it had been too long since you had heard it. Clint swallowed hard but never stopped staring deeply into your eyes, wanting you to see what he was feeling.

 

“You had my heart and shattered it. Crushed it into tiny pieces and then just left” his words were like sharp daggers to your chest but they true. Loosing your whole family and almost all your friends made your mind trick you into thinking that it was Clint’s fault because he used to be a part of the avengers.

 

He wasn’t present during the battle in Wakanda due to his house arrest but the pain and disgusting anger you felt made you lash out on him, break up with him and state that you loathed his existence before moving away and trying to forget about it.

 

It had taken you several months to realize that you had crossed the line but your pride was standing in the way of picking up the phone and calling Clint, apologizing for your disgusting behavior and asking for forgiveness.

 

“I followed you” Clint’s voice pulled you out of your thoughts and frown. You heard the pain in his voice and wished that you could go back in time and undo your mistakes. “I am so sorry” you whispered and wiped the tears that had finally cascaded down your cheeks.

 

Your ex-boyfriend let out a sigh and slowly wiped your tears away, his tender gesture and touch immediately making your heart skip a beat. Your mind, body and soul instantly longed for him, intensely. “I followed you here to make sure that you were safe” Clint continued and clenched his eyes shut for a mere second, so many thoughts swirling in his head.

 

You watched him in awe, “You still love me…even after what I did”. Your statement made him clench his jaw but slowly nod his head as a big lump formed itself in his throat. “I am still tremendously hurt from your actions and words but the love I have for you is indescribable. I still love you a-and I still want you” Clint’s words made you let out a shaky breath as so many emotions rippled through your body.

 

You hated yourself for having caused him so much pain and misery, the shame at you alive on a daily basis but to see him standing in front of you, crushed but still loving you hopelessly made you realize that nothing was standing in the way of your happily ever after.

 

“I love you too, Clint. So fucking much” you confessed and placed your hands on his shoulders while he slowly snaked his arms around your thick waist and pulled you closer to him. The heat radiating off your body slowly creeping beneath his skin and warming him up. He looked down at your feet, “Please forgive me” you weakly begged while wrapping your arms around his neck and lifting your head a little bit to meet his lips in a kiss.

 

Clint groaned and nuzzled his head in the crook of your neck, breathing in your natural scent while clenching his eyes shut. It had been two years since he had held you and he had missed it so much. “Please baby” your soft voice made him sigh and finally look at you, so much love clouding his eyes.

 

Clin slowly nodded his head and watched you lean in, closing the gap in between your lips. You gently brushed your lips against his before finally pressing them against his and sighing in contentment. Cling groaned and immediately began to move his lips passionately against yours while groaning, the sound sending another shiver down your spine.

 

“I love you. I love you so much [Y/N]” his voice cracked at the end to which you let out a whimper and pressed another kiss against his lips before pulling away and gazing deeply into his eyes. Without a word, you quickly removed his shirt from his body before unbuckling his belt. Clint kicked his shoes off and pulled your underwear down your legs before you took a step back and got rid of your oversized shirt.

 

The two of you were a panting mess as your bodies screamed for one another while never stopping the intense eye contact. Once Clint had removed his pants along with his underwear, he picked you up and carried you to the bed while biting his lip, the feeling of your soft skin against his making him weak in the knees.

 

After he had gently placed you onto the bed, you relaxed against the mattress and spread your legs, inviting the love of your life closer to you. He positioned himself in between them and rested his hands on either side of your head while staring down at you, “I missed you” Clint whispered before running one hand down your neck, making your nipples harden and a gasp escape your lips.

 

You wrapped your arms around his waist and sighed, “I missed you too, ever single day” your confession made his heart flutter in his chest while his index finger was circling your nipple. Your soft whimper was like music to your lover’s ears while he slowly leaned down and captured your lips in a passionate kiss, “Ah!” you gasped when you felt his finger dip in between your legs, slowly running up and down your drenched folds.

 

“Clint” you whimpered clung onto his shoulders while he growled and kisses his way up and down your neck. He slowly slid his index and middle finger inside you and curled them upwards before thrusting them at a steady rhythm. Your soft moans and pants quickly filled the room while Clint couldn’t stop staring down at your face, having missed seeing it so much.

 

It didn’t take your inner walls long to flutter around his fingers as you felt your high approaching. “No” you whined the second your loved removed his fingers from deep inside you and quickly cleaned them with his mouth, groaning at the delicate taste of you.

 

“Turn around” another delicate shiver ran down your back while you slowly nodded your head and rolled over to your stomach. Clint placed a pillow beneath your stomach so that your butt was angled higher. You hummed when you felt him hover above you while his legs were resting besides either side of yours.

 

“I love you” you reminded him when you felt him position his hard length at your entrance. With one, deep thrust, Clint’s length was buried inside you. You gasped loudly at the delicate stretch of your inner walls as it had been two, long years since you had been intimate with him.

 

Your lover let out a low growl and pressed a tender kiss against your shoulder before slowly moving his hips at a steady rhythm. The indescribable feeling of being reunited in the most pleasing and intimate way had the two of you moaning each other’s names while having your eyes clenched shut.

 

“Don’t you ever do this to me again, you hear me?” Clint hissed near your ear and increased the pace of his thrust, the tip of his length brushing against your sweet spot. You nodded your head and let out a loud whimper while clinging onto the pillow as the intense pleasure overwhelmed your body.

 

Each thrust sent a wave of pure ecstasy through your body and you barely were away of your surroundings, just focusing on each other. Clint rested his head in the crook of your neck and pressed tender kisses against it while chanting your name over and over again.

 

Soon enough, you felt the delicious knot form in the pit of your stomach, making you let out a loud moan while your legs began to tremble. Cling grinded his hips harder against yours and snaked his arms around your thick waist, “Give it to me” he encouraged you while groaning, his length swelling deep inside you.

 

With a few more thrusts, the two of you reached your high at the same time. Your inner walls clenched themselves tightly around Clint’s length while he released himself deep inside you. He let out a sigh and relaxed on top of you, wanting to enjoy the post orgasm bliss with you.

 

It was silent for a few minutes as the two of you caught your breath and then stared out of the window. “it’s hard” you whispered, “Being all alone, feeling so unhappy and miserable”. Clint pressed a tender kiss on your shoulder, “I know…But we got each other and soon everything will go back to normal. I promise” his words soothed some of the ache you felt in your chest while he slowly slid out of you and lied next to you on the bed, his arms still wrapped around you.

 

“We will bring everyone back, [Y/N]. We just don’t know how, but we will” Clint whispered and stared at the back of your head, knowing that you already had fallen asleep. He let himself stare at you for a few more minutes before slowly unwrapping his arms from you and getting off the bed.

 

It took Clint a minute to get dressed before he walked over to your side of the bed and bent down to press a tender kiss on your forehead, making you frown in your sleep and a smile appear on his face. “We’re going to fix this” Clint said before turning around and walking towards your window, determined to keep his promise so that everything would go back to normal again.


End file.
